A cordless kettle of which the power supply base comprises electrical connection means suitable for being connected to an external electrical source, and, of which the receptacle comprises a container suitable for containing the liquid to be heated, an electrical heating device suitable for heating the liquid in the container, complementary electrical connection means that are suitable, when the receptacle is placed on the power supply base, for cooperating with the electrical connection means and supplying electrical power to the heating device, and control means suitable for controlling the electrical power supply of the electrical heating device, and that include a switch movable between an open position and a closed position, is known.
In such a kettle, the assembly providing electric power to the heating device and the control of said electrical power is arranged between the power supply base and the receptacle, and the control means are arranged on the receptacle.